Last One Standing
by deepfriedarcangel
Summary: Sho and Kei live together, with regular visits from Toshi and Son, but when someone plans to have them killed, and the assassin takes a liking to Sho, what’s Kei to do? Sho/Kei. M for language, smut, blood & gore.
1. Preface

**Summary:  
**Sho and Kei live together, with regular visits from Toshi and Son, but when someone plans to have them killed, and the assassin takes a liking to Sho, what's Kei to do? Sho/Kei.

**Warnings**:  
Rated M for later chapters including strong language and violence, with the occasional inappropriate-for-minors scene.  
If any of these offends you it'd be wise to turn back now, it'll save me the paperwork.

**Disclaimer**:  
I do not own Moon Child, Breaking Benjamin, or anything else mentioned in this fan fiction, apart from OC's. No sueing.

**EDITED ON: 12/8/09**

* * *

::::

**Last One Standing**

**By NinjaKittyx3**

::::

Sho coughed, spattering probably the remains of the blood he had _left_ in his body all over the ground. His body chose to heave when nothing came up afterwards.

Kei lay beside him, covered in Sho's, Son's, and most likely his own blood. Sho hoped he was unconscious, not in a harsh, mean way, but because Sho didn't want Kei to suffer this, and also he could smell the blood himself, and he knew it'd be more than enhanced by Kei's vampire sense.

"S-sho…" Son crawled meekly over to his heaving body, "G-get out of h-here."

Sho had stopped heaving by that time and weakly shook his head. He glanced at the apparently unconscious Kei next to him. "I can't… not without Kei…"

Son knew Kei would be all right; after all, he was a vampire. They could survive this type of thing… right? But there was no point trying to convince Sho to leave Kei anymore. Maybe it would have worked a few months ago, but not now, and for what reason that was; he hadn't the slightest idea. The bond between them had strengthened. Son wouldn't have thought that could be possible. Apparently, he thought wrong.

The slight rustling of footsteps nearby captured a Sho's attention. He slowly turned his head, unable to do it quickly, at the noise.

"Get down!" Son whispered angrily, collapsing to the ground, pretending to be dead… or unconscious. Whatever was the most convincing.

Sho did what was said without argument or a second thought. He bent down slowly beside Kei, back to his original position. His hand clutched the gunshot wound on his left side, while the other hand found Kei's arm and held on to it for dear life. If they were going to take them away, he wasn't about to lose Kei.

Not for anything.

Sho cringed into Kei's side as the hurried rustling grew louder and dangerously close.

* * *

**Yeah, the preface of my Moon Child fan fiction. I'm editing it to see if anyone notices the differences. ;D**


	2. It's Not Drugged!

**Summary:  
**Sho and Kei live together, with regular visits from Toshi and Son, but when someone plans to have them killed, and the assassin takes a liking to Sho, what's Kei to do? Sho/Kei.

**Warnings**:  
Rated M for later chapters including strong language and violence, with the occasional inappropriate-for-minors scene.  
If any of these offends you it'd be wise to turn back now, it'll save me the paperwork.

**Disclaimer**:  
I do not own Moon Child, Breaking Benjamin, or anything else mention in this fan fiction, apart from OC's. No sueing.

**EDITED ON: 12/8/09**

* * *

::::

**Last One Standing**

**By NinjaKittyx3**

::::

The sun was high in the clouds. The air cool, light and pleasant is the searing heat. Sho sat on a bench in the park, admiring the scenery whilst playing with his ponytail.

"Ma… ma! Let's go home!" a little girl cried as she ran after her mother who had walked by. Her mother smiled and took her hand. Sho smiled at that, before closing his eyes and trying to get a tan, even though he had told Kei that he didn't want one.

"_Sho… you should go out more."_

"_It's fine." Sho smirked behind his cigarette. "I don't want a tan."_

_Kei rolled his eyes, ruffling Sho's hair as he walked by him into the kitchen._

Sho smiled to himself. Even though Kei hated himself, Sho would say he was happy right now. Or at least that morning he was. Kei had woken Sho up to say that it was a sunny day and that he should go out. He really didn't want to leave him, but Sho obeyed, telling Kei he'd be back around lunch, waving as he walked out. He saw Kei look at him as if to say _'baka'_ and laughed, but otherwise ignored it.

"Boo!"

"Gah!" Sho shot up and jumped around for a dazed moment while someone howled behind him. When he had collected himself, he turned around to see a very smug looking Toshi, holding a bag of what looked to be his lunch.

"Gotcha!" he roared happily, "The slowest ones get caught!"

"That doesn't make sense." Sho scowled.

Toshi just shrugged and went to sit on the bench where Sho had been sitting. He rummaged through the bag for a moment before fishing out a bit of pizza and handing it to Sho, who took it with great reluctance, but when Toshi ate a bit himself, he felt more safe.

"This isn't drugged is it?" Sho asked warily, examining the possibly drugged pizza in his hand.

"Of course not!" Toshi snorted. "I'm not a drug dealer."

Sho smirked at that. "Want to take your pizza and your bag of mystery," he gestured to the bag on Toshi's lap, "back to my place?"

"Don't you mean you and Kei's place?" Toshi asked, standing up.

"Same thing." Sho snorted. "I live there, don't I?"

Toshi was sarcastically thoughtful, mocking Sho. "I _think_ so. I can't be sure."

Sho grinned and marched ahead, Toshi jogging after him much like the little girl had with her mom before.

* * *

Kei sighed when he heard a knock at the door. If it were that damn salesman again he'd raise hell! He went to peek through the hold in the door. Oh, Sho! He opened the door and eyed him quietly for a moment.

Sho grinned nervously. "Forgot my key…"

"Sou desu ka..." Kei nodded before walking away, leaving the door open. Sho stepped inside wordlessly, following Kei into the living room. He placed his pizza on the table while Kei gazed at the wall.

"Hey Kei!"

"Hm?" Came the reply from the living room.

Toshi came running in, and for once, he actually startled Kei, causing him to stumble and trip over the rug. And, he would have fell on his face but Sho caught him before smacking Toshi on the back of the head. "Never seen you startled before, Kei."

Kei rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah… well, I've had a weird day."

Sho's anger shot up. "Damn salesman!"

Kei shook his head. "No, no, no. He didn't come. It's just been weird. Quiet."

"I see..." Sho raised an eyebrow, but dropped it.

Toshi scratched his head; this was all nonsense to him. "Anyways… I brought lunch."

Kei looked at him like he was missing something very important.

"I meant for Sho."

"What is it?" Kei took the bag Toshi was handing him and peeked inside, grimacing at the stench.

"Pizza."

Kei and Sho spoke at the same time.

"Drugged?

"Not drugged."

Kei smirked and threw the bag at Sho, who caught, having learned to always be on guard from Kei. Sho smirked back playfully then took out the pizza, which was rather squished being inside a paper bag.

He gazed at the pizza for a moment before looking to Toshi, who looked nervous. "You know… a pizza box would have made sense."

Toshi took a slice and slumped onto the sofa. "So? I do things my way." He munched on it and chewed _loudly_.

Kei sighed before limping to his bedroom. "I'll see you later."

"See you." Toshi spat a mouthful of pizza when he spoke.

Kei wiped the pizza chunks that had landed on his pants off of him, and walked away, sighing. Sho gazed after him. They'd need to go out soon, so Kei could feed. It wasn't good when he was hungry, because he got weak. And when he got weak enough, he wouldn't be able to tell who was the bad guy and who was Toshi. Of course, he'd know who Sho was; he wouldn't attack and feed on Sho. No matter how much Sho was willing for him to do so, if it helped. Kei refused when he'd brought it up; he'd said it'd be too hard.

"_But… I just thought… if you need it, I could help." Sho mumbled._

_Kei frowned at him, he turned so he wasn't facing him anymore, but their knees were still touching due to the small sofa. "It's not that simple, Sho."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I don't know if I'd be able to stop." Kei said quietly, "I can't risk that on you."_

"_I trust you." Sho said, assuring._

"_I know you do. But that doesn't matter, I'm not going to take that risk, especially if its you, Sho."_

If that was how Kei felt, Sho was going to respect that. But recently Kei had been feeding less and less, and it worried him. Kei was his best friend; he couldn't see him weaken. C-could vampires die like that? Could Kei be dying by taking that risk?

Sho thought about this after Toshi left. It had gotten dark out, and he was sure it was past nine. If Kei didn't want to feed as much, so be it, but Sho would not allow him to starve himself on purpose. A diet? That wouldn't make sense. A vampire on a diet; that's kind of idiotic. Would that be insulting Kei? No, Sho wouldn't insult Kei. Never in his life. Never.

Sho had to sit down; all this thinking was making him dizzy. He sat, worrying for a moment, and his head seemed to get worse. Maybe it wasn't his thoughts that were making him dizzy. Something was _wrong_. Sho ran to the kitchen and puked his pizza out into the sink, loudly. All of his worries, his experiences, and his encounters that day whizzed through his head until it all became too much, and he passed out on the cold kitchen floor.

* * *

"….ho! Sho! Sho!" a panicked voice shouted into his ear; "Sho! Can you hear me?! Sho!"

"K…k…" he mumbled, his eyes fluttering open slowly.

Kei's arms tightened around him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" He sat up but Kei still didn't let him go.

"What happened?" Fierce eyes demanded, burning into Sho's bedazzled ones.

"I… I think I passed out."

"No kidding."

Sho stood up when Kei did. "I think it was Toshi's pizza."

Kei folded his arms and leaned against the counter. "And I thought you said it wasn't drugged."

Sho just shrugged. They looked at each other for a moment; Kei apparently checking Sho over to see it there was any damage. His eyebrows furrowed.

"No." he said sternly "That's not it. Something else is wrong."

"It's nothing." Sho said quickly.

"Sho, I really thin-"

"No." Sho interrupted.

Kei didn't look convinced. He walked away when the whole 'staring into each other's eyes' thing got awkward. Sho went to the window and opened it, letting the breeze clear his head. It was a nice night out, one that you should be out walking around, savouring the lovely weather. It was nice and quiet, just perfect. The streetlights were dimly lit to reveal the pathway towards the water.

"Ne, Kei?"

"What is it?" Kei answered from the sofa.

"Want to go out?" Sho sounded hopeful "It's nice out."

Kei glanced out the window. "Well… if you want."

* * *

Kei tucked his hands inside the pockets of his red pullover.A nice night out, eh? It's freaking freezing.

He spent his time trailing behind Sho, scowling at him, while he jumped from spot to spot like a child. Though… Kei watched with amusement after a few minutes at the sight in front of him. Sho pranced around in the water, making his pants legs all wet, and occasionally spraying Kei with water by accident, then pretending not to realise he'd just done so. Kei didn't mind. Even though all of the years had passed, Sho was still that little kid he'd met and saved that day. Childish and careless. The same little boy who used to get scared in the dark and have to sleep in Kei's bed.

Sho meant the world to him, and from that day they'd met, he made a vow to himself that he would always protect him until the day came that he didn't need him anymore and moved on. It would happen someday, Kei though sadly, Sho would get older and leave him behind to live his life. Kei hated to be a burden for Sho. He was always trying to push him out of the house and let him live his life so he wasn't cooked up indoors all day like Kei. But right now, Kei thought whilst gazing at Sho's childish smile, all that matters is that he is happy and safe. _Even if we're basically fugitives_, he thought dryly.

"Woo!" Sho yelled happily, twirling around.

Kei smirked and shook his head. "You're such a child."

"Meh, so?" Sho grinned and kicked water at Kei.

Kei didn't see it coming and got soaked from the waist down, practically. "Now that was uncalled for."

Sho raised an eyebrow as a threat. Kei sighed. He had to play along. He used his vampire side against Sho and disappeared, only to re-appear behind him, scaring the be-Jesus out of him.

Sho went to turn around but tripped over Kei's outstretched foot and fell face first into the water. He came up spluttering, water pouring out his mouth. "My hair!" he yelled at Kei, "Baka!! Baka, baka, baka!"

"Means you don't need to wash it tonight." Kei replied simply.

"But, but, but… !" Sho stuttered, "Argh!"

He grabbed Kei's leg and yanked on it. Kei's knee buckled and he fell backwards into the water. When he came back to the surface, he tiredly looked at Sho, and then floated on his back, looking at the stars. "We are so going to catch a cold."

Sho imitated Kei, gazing at the stars also. "Vampires can catch colds?"

Kei's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know actually."

"Hmm…" Sho hummed, trying to stay on the surface. Maybe he was wrong, it wasn't as nice outside as he'd once thought, there were loads of clouds coming towards them, and it was getting breezier.

Kei shivered as the wind hit them in the cold water. "Maybe we should head back…"

Sho didn't answer, just breathed heavily, and quite loudly. Kei knew this sign; Sho was getting cold, and that wasn't good. Sho's body had the tendency to shut down for a while if he was out in the cold for too long. Kei had no idea why, but it had been happening ever since he was a kid, so he must have been born with it. He probably should have taken him to the doctors to check it out, but they would most likely ask for the parents, and Kei wasn't exactly about to say that Sho saved him from burning in the sun, was shot at and would have been killed if Kei hadn't saved him, and then witnessed someone being drained of their blood and they somehow ended up together. Sho wasn't sure if he'd been born with it; he couldn't exactly remember when Kei had asked him about it.

The sky rumbled loudly afterwards. "Great…" Kei looked at the clouds.

Sho always drags me into situations like this, always, Kei thought.

Like when he was little, him and Toshi had a water fight and Sho soaked Kei, therefore Kei had soaked him back and then they all ended up being chased by the owner of the swimming pool they were trespassing on.

Thoughts like these ran through Kei's head as he gazed at Sho while they sprinted home in the pouring rain.

* * *

**End of chapter 1. **

**I hope you like it. Really, I do. And besides, Moon Child deserves much more credit than it recieves, the main stars being Gackt and Hyde afterall.**

**Sou desu ka: Is that so?  
Suka: I see.  
Baka: Idiot.**


	3. Stop Staring At Me

**Summary:  
**Sho and Kei live together, with regular visits from Toshi and Son, but when someone plans to have them killed, and the assassin takes a liking to Sho, what's Kei to do? Sho/Kei.

**Warnings**:  
Rated M for later chapters including strong language and violence, with the occasional inappropriate-for-minors scene.  
If any of these offends you it'd be wise to turn back now, it'll save me the paperwork.

**Disclaimer**:  
I do not own Moon Child, Breaking Benjamin, or anything else mention in this fan fiction, apart from OC's. No sueing.

**EDITED ON: 12/8/09**

* * *

::::

**Last One Standing**

**By NinjaKittyx3**

::::

There was a small meeting taking place far from Mallepa. Four men sat around a round table, staring at each other, and speaking quietly. One of the men with black hair fished around his jacket pocket before pulling out an envelope. He gazed at it for a moment, and then he slid it along the table to the man across from him, who looked at it. The spiky-haired man delicately opened the envelope that had been passed to him and pulled out a photograph.

A photograph of two people, two men to be exact.

"You're job is simple." One of them said suddenly. "Assassinate this one. The other you can do what you please with."

"Yeah." The man with the photograph replied. The one who had passed him it gave him quiet instructions. To take his time and be precise, they weren't in any particular rush. But this problem needed taken care of, and it was them that had to do it.

"Study the picture, Taiki." He said, "Learn the faces."

Taiki scanned the one with the ponytail, then the one who seemed to be exhausted. "Got you."

"On you go."

Taiki put the picture in his inside pocket, stood up and walked out in set of his goal.

* * *

"Sho! Hurry up would you?!" Kei yelled whilst banging on Sho's door, looking at his watch. "We're going to be late!"

Sho opened the door and Kei, still thinking he'd bang the door, punched him in the face. "Ow! What the-?"

"Ah! Crap!" Kei exclaimed, removing Sho's hands from his nose to see it. "Did it break?"

"I don't think so." Sho said, wiggling his nose.

Kei chuckled at the face Sho was making. "Let's put some ice on that and then we can go."

"What? No apology?" Sho looked shocked.

Kei dragged Sho to the kitchen, wet a cloth with cold water, and dabbed Sho's nose with it. "I'm sorry."

"Heh." Sho smiled behind Kei's hand. "Apology accepted."

They smiled at each other for a moment before Kei felt awkward again and coughed nervously. "Uh… yeah. You just keep pressure on that and… I'll be back in a second."

Sho held onto the cloth. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back." He said over his shoulder, and then noticed Sho had sat the cloth down. "Keep pressure on it! It'll bruise!"

"Ah!" Sho grabbed the cloth and dabbed his face frantically, searching for a mirror. "My face!"

Kei chuckled and decided he could gather his thoughts later, but for now, he would stay with Sho and watch him worry. He turned around and returned to dabbing Sho's face himself. Sho had always liked it that way, for Kei to do it, even if it did make him feel like a kid again.

* * *

"What took you?" Toshi demanded. "I've been waiting!"

"Sorry, we had a little incident." Sho said, smirking at Kei, who smirked back.

Toshi spotted that. "Hey… what happened?"

Kei walked over to Toshi and spoke quietly to him.

"What are you saying?!" Sho yelled.

"Nothing."

"Nothing." Toshi looked like he was about to explode of laughter.

"Anyway, you ready?" Sho asked.

"Yeah." Toshi said, grabbing a paper bag.

Sho followed Kei when he had started to walk out onto the sidewalk. "Not pizza again. I got sick from that."

"Its beer, moron."

"Oh."

Toshi walked by Sho, to get into the back seat of the car, but stopped and got real close to Sho's face. He grimaced painfully at him.

"What are you looking at?" Sho asked, beginning to get self-conscious.

"Where did you get that _massive_ bruise on your nose!?" Toshi exclaimed. Kei choked. "It's, like, taking over your face!!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhh?!" Sho yelled and ran to over to Kei, but apparently Toshi had gotten there first and was currently howling along with Kei. "…What the hell…?"

"You… your face!" Toshi said between fits of laughter.

"Really Sho." Kei laughed, once he had collected himself, unlike Toshi who was still roaring, "Your nose is fine."

Sho got in the car and strapped himself in, followed by Kei, who sat in the passengers seat. Toshi came in not long after. "Yeah, it'd better be fine."

"Really." Kei nodded.

"That was a good one Kei." Toshi chuckled.

"I know." Kei smiled to himself at the memory. Sho turned the radio on and they were off, speeding down the road. Sho didn't even have a license, but he'd driven before, and he loved it. He loved speeding.

"Sho, try not to kill us." Kei begged.

"If you'd kindly let me out…" Toshi said quietly, "I'll just get a cab."

Sho didn't answer to either of them, just drove.

So fast, they made it to Son's in record time.

* * *

"'Bout time." Son said as Sho walked through the door. He let Kei and Toshi let themselves in. He followed Sho to the sitting room and sat down on one of the wooden chairs at the right hand side of the room. "So want to have dinner then we can go?"

Sho shifted around on the uncomfortable sofa. "Yeah, what we having?"

"Whatever Yi-Che decides to give us." He laughed.

Toshi's eyes brightened and he shot over to them. "I hope it's that lamb thing we had last time! That was swell!"

Sho raised an eyebrow at him. "'That was swell'?"

Toshi scowled at him while he found a chair and sat in it. Kei stood awkwardly at the door to the room. He felt out of place in the scene before him.

Sho seemed to notice that and urged to help him. "Kei, why don't you see if Yi-Che needs help?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Son agreed.

Kei said nothing, but sent Sho a silent thanks that he caught. He walked into the kitchen to find Yi-Che stirring a pot of boiling, red… stuff that looked like something Kei would eat, and that disturbed him. Him being honest, it didn't smell that great either. Sometimes Kei would find that human food smelled good, but the taste was a different story, but not with Yi-Che's stew. He walked over quietly, but carefully, so he didn't frighten her. She turned around and gazed at him for a moment, then smiled, understanding why he was there. She wandered over to one of the cupboards, Kei watching her, pulled out a few plates and handed them to Kei, pointing at the table. Kei nodded.

Since the kitchen and the sitting room where joined, Kei walked to the other side of the kitchen, set the table and was able to see Sho, Toshi and Son fooling around. God knows what they were doing. Kei looked with disinterest at the moaning Toshi who was being teased by Son. Sho seemed to look self-conscious, that was when Kei realised he had been staring at him the whole time. _Damn._

Kei looked away quickly. _Why do I keep doing that!?_

It was really starting to bug him, the way he could stare at Sho and not even realise it. Why did he do that? It wasn't even funny; even if Sho thought it was when he caught him doing it. Kei turned around and focused on aligning the plates correctly at the five places. Yi-Che's table cover was quite nice, he thought. For people who didn't have that much money, they were quite well off.

"Hey, Yi-Che, is it almost ready?" Son asked, standing up and heading to the kitchen. Kei stood awkwardly, facing Sho and Toshi, who were arguing about what seat they were going to sit in.

By the looks of it, Kei pondered as he studied Sho's facial expressions, Yi-Che's food was great. He ended up sighing when he realised he'd been caught staring at Sho _again_. Sho smirked at him, and Kei knew that wouldn't be the end of it.

After dinner, Kei, Son and Sho left Toshi with Yi-Che to clean up while they went out so Kei could feed. Normally, Toshi would help drug them, but Sho figured that Son was a better shooter, and they could take them on without the aid of drugged pizza if he was there.

* * *

"Left!" Kei signalled and Sho shoot. Son just shot randomly at everyone, but no one was complaining. Sho thought it was terrifying when Son had a gun, he was always yelling at the most random things, he was sure Kei would admit to that too.

Kei jumped down and landed purposely on a guy who was about to run at Sho. He took a gun out of his red jacket and began shooting behind Sho's head, approaching him as he did so. When he had reached Sho he said, "You're letting your guard down. Pay attention. You could have been killed there. Twice."

Sho's eyes widened for a split second, but it was long enough for Kei to see the panic and gratitude in them, and then rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, mom."

Kei shrugged. "Well, you should be…" he began to walk away and then it struck him. "Wait a minute. I'm not you're mom."

"I thought you were going to let me away with that there." Sho chuckled, then shot at someone. Kei didn't see who; he wasn't paying attention. "Hey Kei, there's a few over there. Just go right now, we'll handle the rest of them."

Kei nodded and ran off in the direction Sho had gestured. He had to feed; his senses were dangerously low and he was slow to respond. There were two dead bodies of men behind the trailer inside the warehouse. Kei gazed at them whilst approaching. They looked quite peaceful for people who had just been shot to death multiple times.

Kei hated himself for it, but he bent down and put his lips to one of their necks.

* * *

"That's all of them." Son informed Sho from behind.

"Yeah." Sho nodded and approached Son slowly. He still wasn't sure he'd passed his psycho killer stage yet. If he hadn't, he was damn good at hiding it. "What time is it?"

Son tucked his gun away in his inside jacket pocket and glanced at his watch. "Eleven."

Sho's eyes widened. "I'm sure Toshi would be home now? Yi-Che would give him a lift?"

"Of course." Son nodded, "But I better get going - she's probably worried. You two be alright by yourself?"

Sho snorted. "'Course we will."

"Right." Son laughed and turned around. "See you whenever."

"Yeah" Sho waved even though Son wasn't facing him. "Bye!"

When Son was out of sight, Sho went on look out for Kei where he had pointed earlier. At least he was feeding, Sho thought gladly. He was looking around the trailer where he found the drained body of the guy he had killed earlier, but the other body was full still. Maybe Kei just wasn't hungry anymore. Then, without warning, someone pounced on his back, and Sho let out a surprised shriek. Relief flowed through him when he tilted his head to look at the intruder, and find out it was Kei, who looked cheerful and full of life again.

"Looking for me?" he hollered into Sho's ear, making him shiver.

"Very funny Kei." Sho said, "Get off." As content as he would have been if Kei stayed there forever, he had to get him off so they could go home. Kei pounced off him and landed in front of him, startling Sho, who stumbled backwards. "Woah! Don't do that!"

Kei just grinned, he felt unusually happy that Sho and him were having fun.

"C'mon," Sho grinned and tugged Kei's arm "Lets go. Son left ages ago." He started walking to the car.

"Okay." Kei followed behind Sho happily, feeling refreshed and strong. Maybe feeding wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

**End of Chapter two.**

**Did I do okay? I'd like people to enjoy my stories, you know, so tell me what I did wrong, and what I did right, if anything. Heh.**


	4. This Is How I Disappear

**Summary:**  
Sho and Kei live together, with regular visits from Toshi and Son, but when someone plans to have them killed, and the assassin takes a liking to Sho, what's Kei to do? Sho/Kei.

**Warnings**:  
Rated M for later chapters including strong language and violence, with the occasional inappropriate-for-minors scene.  
If any of these offends you it'd be wise to turn back now, it'll save me the paperwork.

**Disclaimer**:  
I do not own Moon Child, Breaking Benjamin, or anything else mention in this fan fiction, apart from OC's. No sueing.

**EDITED ON: 12/8/09**

* * *

::::

**Last One Standing**

**By NinjaKittyx3**

::::

Bring… bring… bring…

Kei groaned and shifted around in his bed.

Bring… bring… bring…

Sho didn't stir.

Bring… bring… bring…

Kei sighed and fell out of bed onto the floor, waking up Sho with the thud, while the phone still rang, and cursed loudly. He stood up and stretched as he walked into the living room and picked up the phone. "Hello?!" he yelled to annoy the person on the other line.

Sho thumped through the hall and came into the living room and made a face at Kei. "I don't care if you're on the phone! There's no need to yell!" he yelled, covering his ears dramatically.

Kei made a face at him and waited for a reply on the other end. Nothing came and then he got the dial tone – they'd hung up. "That's it! I'm going to go rip someone a new head!"

"Kei!" Sho walked over and shook the half asleep Kei who was making his way to the door to 'rip someone a new head'. "Wake up! You're obviously not awake 'cause that insult made absolutely no sense."

Kei snapped awake. "It made plenty sense I'll have you know! And since whe-" he stopped short as he took in what was happening. Sho was holding Kei to him, stroking his back while Kei rambled on. He began to stutter that he was fine and he could let go now.

Sho really didn't know what to say or do. "Is this bothering you?" he asked, unconsciously holding him tighter.

"Yes. It is." Kei said strongly, gaining some self-confidence.

"I-if it were really bothering y-you…" Sho stuttered, his nerves catching up on him, "I'm sure you could easily free yourself… with your enhanced strength."

"Sho, this isn't funny. Of course I could, but that would mean ripping your arms off. Now let me go."

"Eh?!" Sho let him go immediately and hugged his arms… if that's possible. "My arms would be ripped off?!"

Kei backed away a little bit. "Yes, don't underestimate me."

"Damn."

Kei walked away after that and went to make his bed. What was _that _all about? Why did Sho do that? It wasn't funny…

But, Kei was afraid to admit, he would have been quite happy to be in Sho's arms again right now. They were… so warm. They made him feel like he belonged there.

Kei stopped and slapped himself, quite literally. They slap echoed throughout the apartment. Sho heard it, looked up, but decided just to let it go and get back to thanking the heavens he still had arms.

_What's going on with me lately?_ Kei thought while he patted his covers. _It's like suddenly all that matters is Sho…_

* * *

Okay… maybe finding these two would be harder than he thought. Taiki scratched his head in annoyance, walking through the streets of Mallepa. He'd been searching all night; maybe it was time to get some rest. The bosses wouldn't mind, right? No, of course not. They said there was no hurry, he could take his time.

Subconsciously, he reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out the picture. He studied it closely to his face for a few moments, stopping in the middle of a road. Horns beeped at him constantly, but he showed no notice, too involved in the picture.

_Heh, the ponytail guy is kind of cute_, Taiki thought to himself with a smirk. Maybe he could have some fun with this after all.

* * *

"Hey. So I phoned earlier… why didn't you answer?" Toshi asked, scoffing his cereal.

Kei's face twitched in annoyance. "Oh, I _did_ answer, believe me."

Sho glared at him from the other side of the room. So it was Toshi who'd woken them! That's it! Dude's going to get it this time!

"Huh." Toshi looked thoughtful. "I thought no one was answering, so I just hung up."

"I know." Kei responded robotically.

"Just the logical thing to do."

"I. Know." Kei repeated, getting seriously annoyed. He wanted to rip Toshi's head off, metaphorically speaking. Not literally. He was angry, but he wasn't _that _angry.

Sho suddenly stood up and tried to strangle Toshi with his hands, yelling something along the lines of 'do it again and I'll eat you!'.

Toshi started laughing, but at the same time trying not to be killed by Sho. Kei started laughing to himself not just at the pair, at the fact that Toshi had phoned them on purpose just to annoy them. Oh, he was _so_ going to do that to him sometime.

"So, what're you doing today?" Toshi asked when Sho had calmed down a bit.

"Sho has to go to the market." Kei answered. "We, well he, needs food."

"Cool. I'm not coming." Toshi answered easily.

"You weren't invited anyway." Sho spat back. Kei glared at him in warning. He'd have to cool down.

"You should go now!" Toshi yelled at Sho, who stood up. "I wanna show Kei this pool I found!"

Kei stood hesitantly. "Uh… why?"

"Yeah, I'll go, though I'd hate to miss _that_." Sho said sarcastically. He winked at Kei before leaving the room.

"Come on, Kei!"

Kei groaned as he chased after the childish Toshi.

* * *

Sho hummed happily as he left a food store. He'd quite gladly spent most money he had inside his little box back at the apartment on chips and microwave meals. Silently, he reached in the paper bag and ate a chip from the recently opened chip packet. He walked around for a little while, glancing at a few shops, and then entered Shinji's fish shop. He knew Shinji would be around the back… most likely smoking pot. Sigh.

"Nii-chan!" Sho yelled but got no answer. "Nii-chan?"

"Out here." Shinji replied quietly from his back yard.

Sho walked around the little room and outside the side door to Shinji. "What are you doing out here? It's cold… and you're in shorts." Sho made a face at his brother.

Shinji breathed out. A massive Cloud of smoke came from his lips. "So? I'm really warm."

Sho sighed. Talking to Shinji wasn't always this hard was it?

"Why are you here anyway?" Shinji broke Sho's line of thought. "Aren't you meant to be playing with your monster? What was his name again?" he asked rudely, of course he'd remember the thing that stole his brother from him.

Sho growled at him. "Kei is not a monster, Shinji. You're more of a monster than he is."

Shinji smirked at his easily annoyed little brother. He remembered the times when it was just he, Sho and Toshi together, and none of this Kei figure to mess up his life. In Sho's short life, he'd only been part of it once. Sho was _stolen_ from him by that…thing. That pathetic excuse for a human being. Sho was _his_. Not Kei's.

"And since when do you have the right to call Kei that!" Sho was continuing. Shinji stared at his young brother. "Why can't you like him!?"

"Because he's not real!" Shinji stood up to tower over Sho. "Can't you see? He'll be here today, but he'll be gone tomorrow!"

Sho stood tall. "Kei wouldn't do that!"

"Are you _blind_?" Shinji spat. "It's obvious that the cunt _loathes_ his very being! What makes you think he'll stick around? Huh!?"

Sho was visibly shaking now. Kei doesn't loathe himself…he won't leave…?

Shinji's voice quietened, but the insulting intent was still there. "Don't get yourself thinking that you mean anything to him, because you don't. He wont be there when you get back, just give up." And with that, Shinji left his brother outside and limped his way back into the store and went to bed. Sho shook in the dark, cold night. It was very quiet, and the distinct sound of Sho's bag falling from his fingertips made itself known. He was near tears now. Kei couldn't leave. He just couldn't leave him by himself! He needed him!

Quickly, Sho grabbed his bag and sprinted out of the fish shop. He ran towards the apartment. Kei would be home. He had to be. Shinji was wrong! He was so wrong!

* * *

Kei sighed as he finally got back to the apartment. Oh, how fun it was with Toshi all night. Major sigh. He threw the house keys on the table and didn't even bother to lock the door. His red jacket was thrown elsewhere and he searched the house for any sign of existence. There wasn't any. Sho can't be home yet, he thought to himself, He's taking awful long to shop for food. I bet he went to Shinji's again.

Kei groaned loudly and slumped onto his chair. He seemed to sink into it. Why did Sho even bother with Shinji anymore? Kei had met his fair share of the good and bad people of this world, but Shinji didn't fit into either of those groups. Okay, Shinji disliked him, maybe even despised him, that much was for certain. Kei couldn't say he was too fond of the man himself. He never seemed to accept that Kei was a vampire and that that was all he was. Not a demon, and not someone who's goal in life was to steal Sho away from him and keep him 'prisoner'. He let Sho stay here out of free will. He was not obligated to stay, he could leave whenever he wanted to, and…

Kei frowned to himself for a while. _But… would I really let him go? Let him leave me… and go live his life elsewher ?_

Of course he'd have to. He didn't own Sho. Sho wasn't _his_. Sho wasn't anyone's but him self's. Kei didn't have the right to say what Sho could and could not do. He wasn't a child anymore.

"_Keeeeeeiiiiiiii!!!" Sho yelled in the middle of the night from his room._

_Kei startled awake. Was that Sho…?_

"_Keeeeeeiiiiiii!!!!" Sho yelled again._

"_Sho!!" Kei sprinted so fast to Sho's room. He'd never ran so fast in his entire existence. But Sho was screamin ! _

_He ran into Sho's dark room and didn't bother to turn the lights on. As if it made any difference to him anyway. "Sho!" He ran over to the frightened fourteen year old. "What's wrong?!"_

"_N-n-n-n-!" Sho stuttered, visibly shaking beneath his covers._

"_Sho? Is there something in here?" Kei asked softly, pulling the covers from the frightened boy to look at his tear-streaked face._

"_N-no…. n-n-nightmar-re…" Sho sobbed quietly._

_Kei sat down next to him on the bed and patted his shoulder. "Want to tell me about it?"_

"_Y-y-you d-died, Kei… you died…" Sho mumbled quietly, "You left me by myself…"_

_Kei's eyebrows furrowed. Of course he couldn't die very easy, but it was a possibility. "It was just a dream. I'm here, aren't I?"_

"_Kei!" Sho suddenly hugged the vampire and sobbed quietly into his chest. "Please don't leave me… ever…"_

"_I-I-" Kei wrapped an arm around the boy while the other stroked his hair softly. "I'm not going anywhere soon. I'll be here, always."_

"_You promise?" Sho pulled away a little to gaze at the man._

_Kei thought about something in his head. "I swear."_

_Sho smiled and put his head back against the vampire's chest. _

Fortunately, at that time in Sho's youth, he didn't know the difference between swearing and saying 'I promise'. It was kind of sad now that Kei thought about it. How he did that to Sho, how he never promised to always be there for him. Kei was just in the way now; Sho didn't need him anymore. He was an attractive, young man now, there wasn't any need for him to hang around and be a burden.

Kei suddenly thought about leaving soon. It'd be easier for everyone if he just… disappeared. Shinji would get his brother back, Son wouldn't need to put his life in danger by helping him feed, and Sho… well, Sho would be better off. He could get a girl and let her live in the apartment with him, maybe get married, have a kid. Something inside Kei made him cringe at the thought, which only confused him further.

He knew he loved Sho, but how far did that love go…?

His thoughts were interrupted by rushed footsteps outside the window. Curious, he got up and peeked out to see a very panicked-looking Sho running with a paper bag in his hands. He appeared to be coming into the building.

Sho!

Kei rushed to the door and got to a few feet back before it swung open, barely missing him, and a crying Sho came through the door and purposely ran right into Kei, who got pushed back by the force of the younger man.

"Sho?" Kei questioned while Sho seemed to be holding onto him for dear life.

"Please don't leave me Kei! Please!" Sho begged loudly, crying.

"What?" Kei was puzzled. Oh, so Sho could read minds now? "Where did you get that idea?"

"You can't leave me by myself! I won't have it!" Sho continued.

"Sho!" Kei hugged him back furiously. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

Sho sobbed quietly, like he always did, into Kei's chest before answering. "You can't go! You can't go! You just can't! I need you! Shinji said you were going to leave me! Please don't! You must care about me, so you can't just leave right? Please tell me you're not going to go anywhere Kei!"

Kei hugged him tighter and stroked his hair with one hand. "Relax Sho, I'm going nowhere."

Kei was _soo _going to eat Shinji next time they met. Not in the vampire way, but literally swallow him whole. How dare he do this to Sho!

Kei stumbled backwards and fell onto the sofa, pulling Sho with him, who refused to let go. "Sssssh… it's ok. I'm here." Kei chanted softly for a little while.

Sho's thoughts were pretty much all jumbled up by this point. He finally realised himself – he loved Kei. He loved him so much that it made his heart _hurt_. Sho had cried so much that he'd worn himself out and suddenly Kei's chest was a lot more comfortable than it already was, if possible, and he felt his eyes drift shut, Kei hand slowly stroking his hair. Even though Kei was crushed beneath Sho, he was genuinely happy. Sho made him forget all about his worries when he was with him and suddenly he was his main priority. Kei slowly shut his eyes and fell asleep, Sho in his arms.

* * *

Taiki grinned. Thanks to the ignorance of the panicked, gorgeous boy, Sho, Taiki now knew where they lived, having followed the terrified boy home. He didn't know what went on in the fish shop, but he really couldn't care less. All that mattered was Sho.

And, he supposed the other one matttered too.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**Hello again. It seems updates are coming pretty fast nowadays, huh?**


	5. Vampire Love

**Summary:**  
Sho and Kei live together, with regular visits from Toshi and Son, but when someone plans to have them killed, and the assassin takes a liking to Sho, what's Kei to do? Sho/Kei.

**Warnings**:  
Rated M for later chapters including strong language and violence, with the occasional inappropriate-for-minors scene.  
If any of these offends you it'd be wise to turn back now, it'll save me the paperwork.

**Disclaimer**:  
I do not own Moon Child, Breaking Benjamin, or anything else mention in this fan fiction, apart from OC's. No sueing.

**EDITED ON: 12/11/09**

* * *

::::

**Last One Standing**

**By NinjaKittyx3**

::::

Slowly, Kei regained consciousness, after having a dreamless, reviving sleep. Suddenly he remembered the situation, and glanced at the sleeping boy on top of him and smiled. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, compared to what he had been the night before. He stroked Sho's hair for the moment while he thought of a way to get out from underneath him without waking him. Sho sighed happily in his sleep and leaned into Kei's touch.

Kei shifted the boy a little and slid out from underneath him, stretching his back as he walked to the bathroom. Sighing, he wet his face with cold water and looked at his reflection. He looked terrible. Like he was dying. Kei snickered at the thought, he was dead already anyway. So what was the difference? He'd have to feed soon…he was getting too weak to protect Sho.

Kei touched the bags under his eyes. He thought he was getting enough sleep...obviously he was wrong. Hm.

A shifting of movement outside caught the vampire's attention and he glanced in the general direction of the door, despite the various walls in the way.

There was a knock. Kei narrowed his eyes and walked to the door.

And opened it…

Then was hit in the face with a milk bottle.

*****"Ohayo gozaimasu!" The man cried happily.

"Ohayo…" Kei grumbled, tightening the lid on the milk bottle and rubbing his face.

"Genki des ka?" The man swayed his arms happily at Kei.

"Genki…" Kei grumbled. "Sayonara!" And he slammed the door in his face.*****

Kei sighed and took the milk bottle into the kitchen. Damn milk salesman…

* * *

"Nnngh…"

Sho yawned and turned over, only to meet the floor with a thud. Now _that _woke him up for sure. He sighed and rubbed his eyes in the process.

"Look who decided to wake…"

Sho's head snapped to the right hands side, his eyes meeting with a very annoyed vampire towering over him.

"How long was I out?" Sho asked as he stood up, stretching his back.

"My guess…the whole day?" Kei gestured towards the curtains. "You may as well go back to sleep. It's dark out."

"Really?" Sho looked, wide eyed, out the window into the starry night. He hadn't been unconscious for that long…that just wasn't what he did. "Sorry about that."

"Thanks to you; we have no food." Kei grumbled, moving to sit on the widow ledge and opened the window. Cold air hit him in the face, and cleared Sho's head. "I was supposed to go get some for you, or at least you see if the birds haven't eaten it yet, since you managed to drop it all running here last night." He set a quick scowl in the general direction of Shinji's fish shop.

"Hm."

Kei sighed and gazed out the window. "I'll be back soon okay?"

"…"

Kei turned round to find Sho with his back to him, breathing deeply. "Sho?"

"When will you be back?"

"…As soon as I'm done feeding."

Sho's face lit up and he spun around to face the older man. "Really? You're going to feed?"

Kei spoke slowly. "Yes Sho. I'm going to feed. I'll be back later."

"Okay." Sho's mouth seemed to form the shape of a 3 on it's side..

* * *

Sighing, Taiki put his hands in his pockets and left the apartment where the beautiful Sho stayed to follow his roommate, and apparent best friend, Kei. But, unlike suspected, Kei never took the car, and stayed walking, leaving Taiki with no choice but to walk also. Sigh.

He followed Kei to a small fish shop where Sho had went into the night they had been discovered. Of course, he did not follow the blonde inside. He waited around the side wall, listening. There was a lot of shouting coming from in there. What was going on?

* * *

"And since when do you have the authority to tell me what I should or should not so!?" Shinji exclaimed at Kei.

"I just think that if you were a little more under—protective of Sho around me, things would work." Kei responded calmly. Shinji was pushing it. Another outburst and Kei would say it.

"Shut up, monster!"

Okay that was _it_! Shinji had gone too far this time! And Kei would not sit back and bare it again! "One more word…." Kei was suddenly behind him, fang bared at Shinji's neck, ready at any moment to pierce through the soft skin into the vein. "And I'll kill you."

Shinji hesitated. "When I t-tell Sho about this … y-you … you're-"

"And what makes you think Sho would believe the likes of _you_?" Kei hissed and scraped his fang along Shinji's shoulder, but not hard enough to penetrate. "Look at you, you're a high and possibly drunk, fish-seeing wannabe businessman."

"'Least I don't make my living draining the life out of others." What Shinji had said stung Kei hard. "That what you gonna do when Sho becomes like me? Drain the life out of the poor boy? That is so you."

"I took in Sho because you got yourself shot and weren't able to protect him." Kei fought back, putting his hands on Shinji's jaw, making it clear that he could make it shatter in one squeeze. "I didn't see you at any of his birthdays, yet Sho still seems to look up to you as his idol. What kind of example are you setting for him?"

Shinji sighed in annoyance. "Jeesh, I'm not his mom, I'm his _brother,_ you got that? That means I'm his only family left in this world. You kill me, Sho has nothing."

"He has me."

Shinji laughed then wheezed. "Sure he has. I've seen the way he looks up to you. But then what? When you leave him alone, who has he got? Toshi? Son? Don't make me laugh."

If Kei really did leave Sho, Shinji was right. What did the boy have? Could Kei really leave Sho like that and finally get the death he'd always longed for? Of course, Kei loved Sho, so he'd do anything for him. But vampire love was different than human love. Vampire love was like a sick addiction. Once you fell, that was it. There was no one else in the world. Kei didn't know. Did he really love Sho? If that was the case, then he wouldn't leave.

All of a sudden, Kei's thoughts were erased. Suddenly every thought was about Sho. How was he? Was he hungry? Maybe I should get food now? Is he ill? No he was fine when I left.

Crap.

Kei sighed and let go of Shinji. "Just…if you're going to talk to Sho, don't hurt him. As you said, you're the only family he has. I know you wont listen to this, but know that he _does _have me, and I will be there to pick up the pieces for him."

And with that, Kei left Shinji standing in the middle of the fish shop.

* * *

Sho was happily watching TV when Kei arrived, looking rather worn out. He said nothing to Sho and dodged the living room entirely and went straight to his room. Kei was afraid of seeing Sho, now that he loved him, he was sure to be addicted to him. Although he longed to see Sho inside, his self-control was better. He hoped that was the case for the addiction and love. Maybe he could fight it off. What would Sho think if he ever found out? He's living with a male vampire who's in love with him. _And Sho's not gay_, Kei thought, _he stares at Yi-Che all the time, and once told me he liked her_.

Sho looked unhappy. He walked towards Kei's bedroom and banged on the door.

"Kei! Are you alright?" He yelled.

Kei panicked. _Oh no. My stomach…it feels all funny. _"Uh… Yeah! I'm fine!"

"Did you feed?" Sho exclaimed in curiosity.

Crap! He'd totally forgotten. "Yes!"

"Okay!" Sho went back to the living room and slumped onto the sofa.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**Right, so Kei is in love with Sho. Vampire in love with him. Gasp!  
Translation for Kei and the milk salesman's talk:**

***"Good Morning!" The man cried happily.**

**"Morning…" Kei grumbled, tightening the lid on the milk bottle and rubbing his face.**

**"How are you?" The man swayed his arms happily at Kei.**

**"Good…" Kei grumbled. "Goodbye!" And he slammed the door in his face.***


	6. Unlocked

Summary: Sho and Kei live together, with regular visits from Toshi and Son, but when someone plans to have them killed, and the assassin takes a liking to Sho, what's Kei to do? Sho/Kei.

Warnings: Rated M for later chapters including strong language and violence, with the occasional inappropriate-for-minors scene. If any of these offends you it'd be wise to turn back now, it'll save me the paperwork.

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue

::::

**Last One Standing**

**By NinjaKittyx3**

::::

**Chapter 5: Open The Door.**

_Sho was happily watching TV when Kei arrived, looking rather worn out. He said nothing to Sho and dodged the living room entirely and went straight to his room. Kei was afraid of seeing Sho, now that he loved him; he was sure to be addicted to him. Although he longed to see Sho inside, his self-control was better. He hoped that was the case for the addiction and love. Maybe he could fight it off. What would Sho think if he ever found out? He's living with a male vampire who's in love with him. _And Sho's not gay_, Kei thought, _he stares at Yi-Che all the time, and once told me he liked her_._

_Sho looked unhappy. He walked towards Kei's bedroom and banged on the door._

"_Kei! Are you alright?" He yelled._

_Kei panicked. _Oh no. My stomach…it feels all funny_. "Uh… Yeah! I'm fine!"_

"_Did you feed?" Sho exclaimed in curiosity._

_Crap! He'd totally forgotten. "Yes!"_

"_Okay!" Sho went back to the living room and slumped onto the sofa._

This was it. Kei was done for. Sure, his self-control was brilliant at the moment, but this time, he really _wanted _to see Sho, really wanted to. His self-control wanted to. It was not the love that wanted to see him; it was Kei's inner self. Okay, maybe he could suffer with it for just a minute?

Well, when he saw Sho, that was _not _the case.

When Sho came into view, Kei so much as glomped the crap out of him, making Sho squeal.

"Ahh!" Sho groaned. "What the hell are you doing?"

Kei said nothing, just nuzzled into Sho neck, making Sho uncomfortable.

"Kei! Stop it!" He made an attempt to push him away, but the strength of the hyper vampire was too much. "K-Kei... what's wrong with you?"

Again, Kei was unresponsive. His eyes were burning a hole into Sho's face, and he could feel it. Sho was more than a little confused at this sudden action, but it wasn't like he was complaining, but still, he refrained any action that would give him away.

"Nothing is wrong." Kei finally said.

"I see." Sho sighed. "Get off of me."

"Make me."

Sho's eyes widened. Had Kei just said that? No way… "What?"

"I said, make me."

Okay. It appeared he did say that. How was Sho meant to make a vampire get off of him? "I-I… I need to pee."

"Seriously?"

Sho rolled his eyes. "Yes, baka."

Kei sighed and let go of his roommate. As soon as he was free, Sho stood up and ran to the bathroom. When he was out of sight, Kei put a hand to his face. _God dammit._

Sho was all but having a panic attack inside the bathroom. Did Kei know he loved him and was just messing with him? Would Kei do such a thing to him? Surely he wouldn't…

Sho gripped his head. He couldn't love Kei! It was wrong! He had to stop kidding himself! Kei must have found out and hates him now! Oh no…

Maybe he should keep a distance between them from now on? Yeah, that sounded the right thing to do for now. Okay. Problem solved.

Sho walked out of the bathroom slowly, looking annoyed, and approached Kei, who smiled at him sweetly, making Sho's heart race.

"Can I sit down in peace, please?" Sho asked rudely.

"Sure." Kei scooted over and let Sho sit down next to him and continue to watch TV. Kei gazed at him. Sho sighed.

"Stop looking at me."

"Is it bothering you?"

"Immensely."

Kei sulked quietly. "I see. Sorry."

Sho didn't respond and continued to watch TV.

::::

Taiki held the knife to his throat. "If you wont co-operate, I'll kill you right where you stand. If you do… I can guarantee… your life will be spared."

Shinji's breaths were heavy and short as he stared into the eyes of the crazy man who had entered his shop not two minutes before Sho has left. "And, what happens to them if I co-operate?"

"Is that a yes?" Taiki's knife loosened slightly.

"You didn't answer my question." Shinji spat in his face, causing Taiki to growl and push the knife so hard against Shinji's throat that it began to bleed. "O-ow…"

"Is that a yes?"

Shinji said nothing; he had his pride, even if it did hurt like hell. But he certainly wasn't going to die for his brother and that _thing_. Shinji stared at his attacker and breathed in his face, causing Taiki to blink and cough, dropping the knife at the awful stench of drugs, alcohol and cigarettes mixed together with general bad breath. Shinji kneed him in the stomach, and then punched him in the face, sending Taiki to the ground, unconscious… or so he thought.

Shinji turned around and walked over to the nearest cupboard to receive a cigarette. As he was doing so, unknowingly, a man crept up behind him and hit him so hard in the head he passed out, blood already coming from his wound.

Taiki dragged the almost lifeless body outside into the private garden and called his boss.

He'd get them now.

::::

"Eh? What's wrong with you?" Toshi asked, biting his half-eating churro.

"I-I don't know… something doesn't feel right." Sho shuddered. What had just happened to him there?

Inside his bedroom, Kei shivered and spun around. Something was wrong.

Unconsciously, he went to the front room to check that Sho and Toshi were all right. The moment Sho and Kei's eyes met, it told them that they both knew something was wrong.

::::

Late at night, Kei had left the house to 'go for a walk'. It was really to feed, but he wasn't about to tell Sho that he'd forgotten again. Imagine, what would he think? Kei shook his head and continued walking to the other side of town.

Back at the apartment, Sho is humming a tune happily. Now that Kei wasn't there, he was free to be himself, and didn't have to hide his feelings about him. Sho sighed when there was a knock on the door, stood up and went to open it.

Then almost died at the newspaper that hit him in the face. "Ow! What the-!?"

"Konnichi wa!!" The salesman that wasn't due for days yelled.

"How in the?" Sho mumbled, rubbing his head and picking up the newspaper. "Why the hell are you here?" he glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's freaking half midnight."

"I came to see Kei-tan!!" The man sang, pissing Sho off.

"Well, he's not here right now." Sho laughed at him.

The man suddenly looked depressed. "Oh… sou desu ka?"

"Hai."

"Okay…" The man hung his head and walked away. Sho shut the door and walked back to the sofa, sitting down. Then he sighed again when the doorbell went…. _again_.

He opened it. "Hello?"

"Hey! Me again!" The salesman beamed.

"What do you want now?"

"Give this to Kei-tan!" He shoved a box of chocolates into Sho's face. Sho nearly dropped the big, heart-shaped box.

"Byeeeeee!!" the salesman ran away.

"How Kei refrains from eating him, I'll never know…" Sho mumbled, shutting the door and reading the card on the chocolates.

_Dear Kei-tan,_

_I love you,_

_Tsuki._

_(:_

Okay, Kei will love this. Sho smirked, and then went red with annoyance when the doorbell went off again. _You know what?_ Sho thought to himself, _I'm not answering._

Ten minutes later, the doorbell still ringing, Sho stood up, knocking his chair to the ground in anger, and went to open the door. He nearly tripped over the rug while he was getting there.

Quickly and angrily, Sho flung open the door. His eyes widened.

"Konnichi wa, Sho-san…"

::::

----------------------------

Waaa ~~ I'm sorry It's so short !!

Okay, cliffhanger.. Sorry. Any guesses as to who it is at the door ?

Hm ..

Review please !

-----------------------------


	7. Behind Open Doors

Summary: Sho and Kei live together, with regular visits from Toshi and Son, but when someone plans to have them killed, and the assassin takes a liking to Sho, what's Kei to do? Sho/Kei.

Warnings: Rated M for later chapters including strong language and violence, with the occasional inappropriate-for-minors scene. If any of these offends you it'd be wise to turn back now, it'll save me the paperwork.

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue

::::

**Last One Standing**

**By NinjaKittyx3**

::::

**Chapter 5: Behind Open Doors.**

_Ten minutes later, the doorbell still ringing, Sho stood up, knocking his chair to the ground in anger, and went to open the door. He nearly tripped over the rug while he was getting there._

_Quickly and angrily, Sho flung open the door. His eyes widened._

"_Konnichi wa, Sho-san…"_

::::

Kei dropped the lifeless body from his arms, blood dripping down his neck onto his shirt. For a moment, he just stood there, in a daze, then regained his sanity. He looked worried. _What happened there? _

He sighed and made the journey back home to his beloved Sho.

::::

Kei puzzedly looked at the open door. Surely Sho knew that it was right to shut the door, or had Kei left it open when he left? It was highly possible that the door did not click when he had closed it, and Sho could have gone to sleep without knowing. But no, Sho would have locked the door. Kei had his key.

Slowly, Kei pushed the door open further. He stepped in and closed it behind him quietly. The atmosphere in the room was completely wrong. Where was Sho? Kei desperately wanted to call out his name, but stopped himself.

He walked quietly to the living room and stood behind the wall that divided it from the hall. Sighing when he realised the television was on, he stepped around the wall.

"Sho, the door is lying wide ope-" Kei's voice turned into nothing.

The scene in front of him was sheer horror, and it is not easy to scare a vampire. From the left of the room, the walls were smeared in blood, around the room, on the walls and floor. The furniture had all been rearranged to something that Kei disliked. The sofa was now facing the far wall, the TV leaning against that wall. Kei's eyes widened at the glimpse of a head he got on the sofa. Slowly, he approached the person watching TV. _Oh God, please no… _

When he got around the sofa, he stopped and gasped. The person –or remains of a person – awaited him there. The eyes had been gauged out and were sitting on the armrest, the intestines spilled out over his trousers, some lying on the floor. In place of the intestines were the hands and arms that had been mangled inside. Blood seeped from the persons obviously slit neck.

Sudden realisation hit Kei with great force. It was Tsuki! The milk salesman!

Slowly, Kei reached up to the man's cheek, intending to rub it, but jumped backwards when the whole head slid right off and rolled onto the floor. "God damnit!"

Inside the neck, where the head was and should be, was a small piece of paper. Kei gently fished it out and held it at the edges, struggling to read the blood-smeared symbols.

'_Dear Kei-tan,_

_I love you,_

_Tsuki._

_(:'_

Kei looked sick. So all the salesman had wanted to do was send a love note? Sho had done this to him? No. Not his Sho. He glanced at the heart shaped box across from the body and sighed unhappily. He disliked the salesman, but certainly did not wish for this fate for him.

Just as Kei was going to drop the note, he noticed more writing on the back, and inspected it. He gasped, tears escaping from his eyes as he read the horrific English lettering.

'_Don't do anything stupid._

_It'd be fatal for you and others._

_We've got Sho.'_

Kei dropped the paper, sank to his knees and cried out. What kind of sick individual would do this?! To Sho of all people! Sho!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" Kei cried into the silence of the building. "Sho! Why!?"

Kei rose up angrily and yelled something unintelligible. No one will get away with this! NO ONE!

::::

Toshi gasped as he was flung against a wall.

"This is where we buy drugged pizzas, no?!"

A knee connected with his stomach and he slid to the floor. Someone began kicking him repeatedly. "I don't know what you are talking about!" Toshi cried.

"Damn well you know!" someone else yelled. "You took out a quarter of our men!"

"I don't understand! I didn't do anything!" Toshi began to cry. Why was this happening to him?

"Haha. Such a cry baby." A man began whispering to the other. "His friend was the same."

"MY FRIEND?!" Toshi cried uncontrollably.

Toshi was thrown up onto his feet and shoved against a wall. He got to see the face of his attacker, which was a mistake by him. "Sho… you know 'im?"

"…" Toshi decided not to answer. For his own safety, and for Sho's.

"Do you know 'im or not?" the attacked was becoming impatient.

"I don't know wh-" He was punched in the face, knocking him out.

His lifeless body was carried to a car and dumped into the trunk.

::::

"_Kei-tan!" Sho cried happily, jumping into the arms of the man._

"_Hey .. who told you to call me Kei-tan?" Kei looked confused as he scooted the 10-year-old into his arms and placed him on his shoulders._

"_Um…I always call you that, do I not?"_

_Kei looked behind him at the boy. "No, you don't."_

"_Aw, well."_

_Kei looked confused, but dropped it. He could put up with it until Sho hit puberty. _That _he was not looking forward to, in any shape or size. Toshi came running up to him then._

"_Kei! Kei-tan!" Kei inwardly sighed at the small boy. "Lets race!"_

"_But, Sho is on my shoulders." Kei pointed out._

"_So? You're a superhuman!"_

_Kei laughed. At least Toshi knew not to call him a vampire in public. "Okay then. On three."_

"_Okay…" Toshi got into position, while Sho yelled happily and held onto Kei's shoulders. "One… Three!"_

_Kei blinked as the boy sped down the road. "What the? Sho, he can count, right?"_

"_I think so." Sho looked puzzled. "He probably did that to frustrate you._

"_I see." Kei smiled. "Well, at least I don't have to teach him that then."_

_Sho giggled and hugged Kei's shoulders, resting his head on top of Kei's._

_Boy, would it be a long year._

_::::_

-----------------------------------------------

I'm literally really bad at this ..

This chap is really angsty ! It's odd.

Sorry, for short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer.

I plan to give an explanation about Sho, Toshi and others ..

Will Kei ever save Sho ? …

Review !

----------------------------------------------


	8. Kidnapping

Summary: Sho and Kei live together, with regular visits from Toshi and Son, but when someone plans to have them killed, and the assassin takes a liking to Sho, what's Kei to do? Sho/Kei.

Warnings: Rated M for later chapters including strong language and violence, with the occasional inappropriate-for-minors scene. If any of these offends you it'd be wise to turn back now, it'll save me the paperwork.

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue

::::

**Last One Standing**

**By NinjaKittyx3**

::::

**Chapter 7: Kidnapping.**

_Ten minutes later, the doorbell still ringing, Sho stood up, knocking his chair to the ground in anger, and went to open the door. He nearly tripped over the rug while he was getting there._

_Quickly and angrily, Sho flung open the door. His eyes widened._

"Konnichi wa, Sho-san…" Sho stared at the visitor for a short moment. He hadn't seen him before. "Um, do I know you?"

_Taiki shifted nervously at the door. "Well…not personally."_

_Sho just stood there looking at him. He truly didn't know what to say. I mean, why go to someone's door if you don't know them? There was no other reason than he was trying to sell him something, and the last thing Sho wanted was another stalker-salesman onto Kei, or him for that matter. "Whatever you are selling, I most likely don't need it."_

"_Sorry?" Taiki looked confused and looked around to see if Sho was talking to someone else, but he was the only one in the corridor._

"_You're friends with the milk salesman, aren't you?" Sho smirked, seeing right through their little plan. "Or…maybe you are the milk salesman in disguise…"_

_This caused Taiki to start laughing at him. "Do I look like someone who'd sell milk?"_

"_Well…" Sho looked him over. The man was wearing baggy jeans, a green, washed-out T-shirt, a sports jacket over it, and he was wearing (by the looks of them) old sneakers. His hair was quite messy, but the kind of messy where the person would actually suite it. "Okay. Point taken."_

"_Thank you then." Taiki smirked back at Sho. "I'm not selling anything. Actually, I'm here to talk to you about your due-rent."_

"_Oh…" Sho flushed. "I didn't know it was due yet…" Did he forget to pay that this month again?_

"_And you are aware that your landlord has a son, yes?" Taiki folded his arms in front of him and raised an eye at the embarrassed Sho._

"_I am aware, not that he shares his personal life with me."_

"_Well, I am taking his place this week."_

_Sho nodded and made an 'ah' sound. It was totally understandable. He forgot to pay the rent, __**again**__, and now the landlord had had enough of them and sent his freaking __**son **__to deal with them._

"_I'd like to come in and take a look around." Taiki asked. "It is standard procedure." _

"_Uh, of course." Sho stood out the way of the door and Taiki stepped in, Sho shutting the door behind him. Taiki made his way to the main room, Sho following behind him, glancing at the fallen chair. _

"_Everything seems to be fine." Taiki eyed the chair, while Sho sort of reddened._

"_Um, do you want something to drink?" Sho asked politely._

"_No thank you."_

_Sho nodded and followed Taiki around the apartment. He merely looked into each room, apart from Kei's, and spent extra attention on Sho's room, making sure all the windows were locked and such. Taiki secretly glanced at the hidden cameras in the room, and those around the entire apartment. It was a complete secret until his hired kidnappers had called him and informed him that there was surveillance available at the headquarters. Well, at least they had gotten their job done right away. Toshi was most likely their prisoner by now. Hopefully._

"_Sho-san…" Taiki began._

"_Hai?"_

"_Do you normally lock your windows?" _

_Sho thought for a minute. "Unless it's a warm night and I keep them open, yes."_

"_I see." Taiki nodded._

"_Is that bad?" Sho worried._

"_Not necessarily, Sho-san." Taiki laughed. "I am only thinking of you and your roommate's safety is all."_

"_Ah, thanks." Sho smiled. Taiki nodded in return._

_They walked out of Sho's room and back into the sitting area. By this time, Sho had become a nervous wreck, frightened that they might be chucked out. "I'm getting a drink."_

"_Alright." Taiki followed Sho into the kitchen area. As soon as his back was turned, Taiki reached into his pocket and scooped out two tablets. Carefully, he put them into his mouth, and was careful not to swallow them or dissolve them in his mouth. If he was going to do this, he was getting something out of it._

_Sho turned around with his glass of water and came face to face with Taiki, who smiled at him. "Are you sure you don't want anything to dr-?" Taiki's lips cut him off. Sho dropped his glass, it shattering on the floor loudly, and stood in absolute shock. He'd just met this guy, and now... what? He was so confused. And this was his first kiss. He kind of hoped his first kiss would be with Kei… wait did he just say that?_

_Somewhere between his thoughts, Sho had started to kiss Taiki back, subconsciously, when Kei came into his mind. Taiki smiled against his lips and slid his tongue across Sho's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which was hesitantly given. Taiki took as long as he wanted kissing Sho, but when he was satisfied enough, he drew his tongue back into his mouth, retrieved the two tablets from his top lip, and put his tongue back into Sho's mouth, making it seem like he'd stopped for breath. Taiki used his tongue to push the tablets down Sho's throat, slowly so Sho wouldn't suspect anything. Sho swallowed, thinking something was in his throat, and continued kissing Taiki, who smiled and waited. Taiki's arms wrapped around him while he heard a small noise come from behind them, but decided not to dwell on it. It only took a matter of moments before Sho's tongue stopped. His whole body went rigid, and then he slumped into Taiki's arms, eyes open. Taiki laughed quietly and slid Sho's eyelids down and dragged him across the floor and into the sitting room. Someone was there. He __**had **__heard a noise after all._

_There stood the milk salesman who'd been harassing Kei. He stood there staring at Taiki. Taiki dropped Sho gently onto the ground and slowly made his way over to the milk salesman._

"_H-hey, what d-do you think you're d-doing-g?" The salesman stuttered._

"_My job." Taiki mumbled. There was no way with could be avoided, the milk salesman had to be taken out the picture…_

_::::_

"Why are you doing this?" Son asked calmly to his attacker. He sent a silent thanks to whoever made Yi-Che want to go out that evening.

"It's our job, pretty boy." The man leaning into Son's face and breathed in it, pinching his chin.

"Oh, so you molest people too?" Son said. "How much does that pay?"

The attacker smirked, leaned away from him and said, "Not much. But we're not paid to molest you. Molesting is like rape, it's not the same thing if you enjoy it."

"Who said I was enjoying it?" Son asked, watching as another man, masked this time, put handcuffs on him.

The attacker smirked evilly and ragged him to the back seat of the car they had come in. Two others got into the front seats, and just Son and him in the back. As the car started to drive, like a limo, the space between the front seats and back seats was sealed with a black piece of plastic coming from a small stand.

As soon as they were covered, Son glanced at his attacker. "Why are we covered?"

The attacker turned to him and smirked. "Does that make you uncomfortable?"

"Obviously."

"I see." The man's smirk grew wider. "I'm Makoto."

"Son." Son glanced back in front of him. Why the hell were they telling each other their names anyway? That is so wrong.

"Nice name." Son looked at him. "Can you speak Japanese?"

"Sort of."

"Too bad."

"Why do you say that?" Son had turned to him by now.

"Because…" that was all Makoto said before he jumped on Son and captured his lips…

The car drove silently onto the freeway, followed by two other cars with their accomplices and their catches inside them too.

::::

Son had been wrong. Sure, Yi-Che had been out, but she had returned shortly after this attacker had arrived. And, fortunately, she was not an idiot and stayed quietly around the corner, parking her car and walking around a small building to get a better look at what was going on.

But when the attacker kissed Son, Yi-Che lost it. She screamed in rage. **( She's a retard .. just thought I'd point that out.. [: )**

Yi-Che had seen them, she knew what direction they had gone in, but not their exact location, and she didn't know Mallepa well enough either. What could she do? Her only family connection known to her had juts vanished in front of her eyes, this wasn't happening? It just wasn't.

Yi-Che made an aggravated noise, spun around and stomped towards her house. She flung open the door and ran in, grabbing some new clothes and tying her hair back into its normal braid. She went to Son's room and fished around his drawers and cabinets, then deciding to look through his jacket pockets. Aha! There it was! His cell phone! Now Yi-Che had one! Oh the annoyance of not having a house phone…

Yi-Che looked up contacts and dialled the one number she knew would help her right now.

::::

"Hello?"

Silence.

"…Hello?"

"…" Breathing.

"Why phone me then you idiot?! This is **NOT **the time baka!"

"Kei."

"Finally."

"…"

"Who are you? And what in hells name do you want?

"They've got Sho… haven't they?"

"…S-sorry?"

"They have Son. I just watched him being taken away."

"Who is this?!"

"…"

"Answer me woman!"

"Yi-Che."

"…"

::::

Yup XD

Okay it was longer your welcome ! Um .. I'm so bored so I finished it.

The next chapter will be next week .. okay ? No more instant updates.

And sorry about the Sho and Taiki scene .. It had to be done .. and I took the idea from somewhere else.. *evil laugh*

!


	9. She'll Find Out Soon

**Summary**: Sho and Kei live together, with regular visits from Toshi and Son, but when someone plans to have them killed, and the assassin takes a liking to Sho, what's Kei to do? Sho/Kei.

**Warnings**: Rated M for later chapters including strong language and violence, with the occasional inappropriate-for-minors scene. If any of these offends you it'd be wise to turn back now, it'll save me the paperwork.

**Disclaimer**: Me no own. You no sue

::::

**Last One Standing**

By NinjaKittyx3

::::

**Chapter 8: She'll find out soon.**

What do I do? Sho is kidnapped. Son is kidnapped. Toshi has disappeared. Yi-Che is talking again. What is going on? Since when was life this dramatic? It never was. Honestly, I know dogs, real dogs, which have a funner life than me. Oh well, not anymore. I'm running around like crazy looking for Sho and going over to Yi-Che's non-stop for information. What else can I do? I can only track the kidnappers scent all the way to the freeway where it disappears, they must have gotten into a car and, mixed with the fumes, the scent evaporated. Unless, the kidnapper had inside information and knew I was a vampire. But no, that was impossible. Sho, Toshi or Son would never tell anyone… would they? Sho would not betray me. In any way, whatsoever.

::*::

Sho sat quietly in the corner of the room. There were no chairs, so he sat on the floor, looking around. He had no idea where he was, and had somehow turned up here, with no memory. The last thing he remembered was the landlord's son coming to the door and then… leaving? Yeah, that's right. He left afterwards, because I went to get a drink… so how in hell's name did he get into this room?

So, he was being held hostage, but who would want to do that to him? The police? He hadn't done anything. A rival gang? Bingo.

Sho sighed, alarming the intercom. "Sho-san, you look tired. Are you alright?"

Sho looked up, not knowing exactly where he was looking, or whom he was talking to. "Just fine."

The intercom sighed.

Sho just sat there, but then started to get frightened when there was a loud noise from behind the wall in front of him, near the door. Muffled yells and cries were heard, and the distinct sound of someone being beaten was the last thing Sho heard until a small body was tossed into the room, it landing on the ground in front of Sho, mangled and still. The door slammed quickly, before Sho could look to see who did this. Sho crawled quietly over to the body and carefully rolled it over to see the face.

Sho gasped. "Toshi!"

::*::

"I've told you again and again, Kei." Yi-Che complained at him, sitting down and holding her head. "They went east on the freeway then disappeared. My eye sight is not that good, you know."

Kei sighed. He somehow wished that Yi-Che never got her voice back. He liked her better when she was mute. So much better. "I see… Yi-Che we have to do something! They have Sho!"

"And Son and Toshi." Yi-Che noted.

"Yeah!"

"Hm." Yi-Che smiled. "How long have you loved Sho, Kei?"

Kei stopped pacing and glanced sideways at her. "What?"

"Kei… don't be stupid. I'm a woman."

Damn, she got him. "Since two days ago." Kei stated as he started pacing again.

A small 'kawaii' was muttered from the background and Kei turned to Yi-Che. "What'd you say?"

Yi-Che coughed. "Nothing. I didn't say anything."

"Fine." Kei smiled slightly at her.

"But, you should probably tell him. Since you're a vampire, shouldn't your love be… intensified in some sort of way?" Yi-Che asked.

Kei stopped pacing again. "You're right. It is."

Yi-Che walked over to the dinner table and started to clear Son's plates he used before he was captured. "Then, it's obvious that you need to tell him before he finds out."

"And why is that?" Kei asked.

"Because…" Yi-Che took the plates into the kitchen, beckoning for Kei to follow her into the other room. When he got into the kitchen, she continued, "Knowing Sho, he'll probably freak out or something. Unless…" Yi-Che's face lit up.

Kei took the plates to put them in the sink since Yi-Che seemed to be in another planet. "Unless?"

Yi-Che just smiled at him, and Kei got nervous under her stare. "Unless… there's a possibility that… Sho may love you too."

Kei dropped the plate into the sink, it made a small shattering noise when it hit the bottom. "That's… that's not possible."

"Why not?"

"B-because…" Kei started, "For a start, I'm a man, and I'm a vampire. Why would Sho love someone like me?"

"Well… why would you like someone like Sho?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kei spluttered, not allowing her to insult Sho.

"Wow, you're right." Yi-Che said. "Vampire love _is _intensified. Hugely. I'm sorry."

Kei closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. "Don't worry. I'm still trying to control it."

"How did you do it?" Yi-Che asked, putting a hand on his arm. "When you were with Sho?"

Kei glanced at her hand, at her eyes, then back to the sinks in about a split second. "I didn't really do anything. I think I scared him into hating me. He acted distant."

"I see." Yi-Che let her hand fall. She walked out of the kitchen, leaving Kei alone with his thoughts. She was sure that Sho and Kei would find some way to be together. And she would find out if Sho loves Kei back soon enough. Oh yes, soon enough…

**

**Cliff-hanger yet again. I'm sorry it took like a whole week and it's so short, but I felt I should at least post **_**something**_**; I lost all of my files again, including this chapter that was already written. I had to reset the computer back to Wednesday, so I pretty much lost a lot. I lost the Kaiji fan fic I am writing again, and some of the Death Note fan fic, and of course, this story.**

**I don't tend to read over this story because I dislike the way I write it. I get too much OOC T__T. So, apologies if there is some punctuation errors or something. (:**

**And, is it just me, or has this story gotten a bit like GAY RAPE every two minutes? Honestly … XD**

**So, um .. please tell me if I should continue because I'm losing interest with this story as I got more reviews for my Death Note fan fic. I've written, what, eight chapters now? Death Note only has two …**

_Reviews make me happy. (:_


	10. The Intercom Is Bugging Me

**Summary:** Sho and Kei live together, with regular visits from Toshi and Son, but when someone plans to have them killed, and the assassin takes a liking to Sho, what's Kei to do? Sho/Kei.

**Warnings:** Rated M for later chapters including strong language and violence, with the occasional inappropriate-for-minors scene. If any of these offends you it'd be wise to turn back now, it'll save me the paperwork.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own. You no sue

**A short note from the Author:**  
_Okay people, I know you like my story and there is many people adding me to their author alerts and such,  
but may I point out that; _**There is this button at the bottom that says REVIEW !**

If that button is clicked, there will be cookies. I suggest you click it ! PLEASE ! I'M DYING HERE !

_Thank you for your patience. ~_

_Onto the story …_

::::

Last One Standing

**By NinjaKittyx3**

::::

**Chapter 9: The Intercom is bugging me.**

"Toshi." Sho shook the lifeless body. "Toshi-kun!"

The body before him turned, then lay still again. At least he was alive, that was for sure. But it sure as hell didn't _smell _like it. Honestly, did the man _bathe _at all? Sho knew it wasn't an appropriate time, but such a smell could not go un-noticed, nor be ignored. Toshi kind of smelled like cake – cake that had been farted on and disposed of, only to be eaten, thrown up again… and then maybe someone stood on it, Sho didn't know, but that's what the smell was.

"Who the hell are you people?" Sho asked into the air, aiming for the intercom. "I know there are cameras in here, identify them!"

The intercom replied after only a moment. "There's one to your left on the wall."

Sho looked around to his left and spotted a tiny black mark on the wall. "That mark?"

"Considering you're looking right at me," the intercom reasoned, "I'd assumed it was that mark."

_Oh, so we have a smart-ass on the team, do we? _Sho sighed. "What do you want from me? I assure you this is somewhat inappropriate to my sexual rights."

"Wait…what?" The intercom replied.

"You're watching me constantly." Sho started. "I could be doing anything in here, and you'd be watching. Well, anything but scratch my nose because of the hand-cuffs, but that's besides the point."

"Ah." The intercom paused for a moment. "Would you prefer to be let out?"

"Well, duh." Sho said, rolling his eyes at the camera. "Just don't shoot me."

"Idiot." The intercom said simply.

"Maybe." Sho sighed. "Just maybe."

::::

Son gasped as a fist connected with is gut. The handcuffs had been removed, sure, but _this _is what he got in exchange? Who made up these rules? Son punched back, aiming for the face, but hit the neck and the man tumbled back, choking. Unfortunately, there was another, who grabbed Son's hair from behind and yanked him backwards. Son cried out as he felt his hair rip in multiple places. Oh, that wasn't fair. _These two are bald… I'm fucked. _Son sighed inside his head and tried to head-butt the man with the back of his head, only to fail miserably. The bald men had recovered and advanced towards him, pushing him into a chair that had randomly been placed in the middle of the room.

"For Christ's sake!" The bald that he had punched in the throat complained when Son was sitting quietly. "All we wanted you to do was sit down, you idiot!"

"You should have said." Son spit at him, and it hit is foot. The bald man glanced at his shoe, and then at Son, then frowned at his shoe.

"You know, I bought these last week." He complained quietly.

"Shut up, moron." The other bald from behind Son exclaimed. "Son, do you know why you are here?"

"If I did, do you really think I wouldn't be reasoning with you right now to get the hell away from my hair before I hit you." Son said, turning to glare at the man who was dangerously close to said hair. Then he backed away, away from Son's glare and away from his hair.

"Why the hell did I hire you two?" a new voice sounded from out of nowhere. No one had entered the room, and no one in the room had spoken, so what the hell?

Son looked up questionably towards the source of the new voice as the two bald men exited the room as if they were given instructions to do so.

"Hello there." It sounded again. "I'm sure you must be confused. Let's get everything cleared up, shall we?" Son stayed quiet, but was eager to hear the explanation. "We have captured you. I'm sure in your mind, if you're as smart as sources tell us, that you've came to the conclusion that we are a rival gang. Let us go with that for now. You are in a building far from home, but you are not alone. You, and two of your friends are here also, yet they are to together, and you are alone. Why you ask? Because that's the way it turned out. You will join them soon. I am sure one of your other friends will try to be the hero, it will be useless, and he will either be captured also, or killed. His choice."

Son smirked to himself.

"Something amusing you, Son?" the intercom sneered.

Son sneered back at his name. "You're too smug for your own good. Not many of my friends can be killed easily."

"I know this. Especially with this one." The intercom stated. "I assume you are referring to a certain blonde-haired present-day vampire?"

Son's eyes widened. No one else knew… right? He hadn't told anyone, Sho most certainly hadn't, and neither did Toshi, who else knew?

"We've got you. There is no point in trying to resist us anymore." As the intercom spoke, Son was accompanied in the room by at least thirteen guards, one of them being the one who kissed him in the car, and they were all equipped with AK-47's, besides the man who kissed him, naturally. No, he had some kind of special gun that Son could not identify. "Unfortunately for us, Son, Makoto has took a liking to you,.= therefore we must refrain from hurting you too badly."

"Lucky me." Son mumbled childishly under his breath. The man, or should he say, _his _man, no, that sounded weird. The man who kissed him in the car, and the same man who was holding the irregular gun, approached him, grabbed his arm, and hauled him out of the room. The intercom could still be heard, as there must have been speakers in the corridors.

"Obey Makoto, and you may find that you like him." It continued. "He is a gentle person, so count on getting everything you want, as long as it does not interfere with his orders or own personal opinions."

Makoto dragged him into another room and…locked the door, them both inside. _Alone_.

::::

**Yet another chapter. My writer's block is still here, as you can obviously see. Sorry. I'm trying to write it better, but I ended up trying to make it funny. Did I succeed at all ? I'm not a normally funny person. Oh, and yet again we had… GAY RAPE. (FTW.) Not really. Sorry, Son. You're hot and all, but I dislike your character completely.**

**Again, sorry for any punctuation/spelling mistakes. : )**

**Read the start !! Review people !! Review !! PLEASE !!**

_And, these reviews are still making me happy. (:_

::::


	11. I Love Him

**Summary**:

Sho and Kei live together, with regular visits from Toshi and Son, but when someone plans to have them killed, and the assassin takes a liking to Sho, what's Kei to do? Sho/Kei.

**Warnings**:

Rated M for later chapters including strong language and violence, with the occasional inappropriate-for-minors scene. If any of these offends you it'd be wise to turn back now, it'll save me the paperwork.

**Disclaimer**:

Me no own. You no sue

**A short note from the Author**:

_Once again, like last time, there is a little button at the bottom. You see it ? No, not there. No.. wait. Yes there. Yup, you've got it. Now, can you see what it says ? That's right ! It doesn't say Author-alert or Story-fave, it says _**Review**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**If you review, there will be cookies.**

**Not literal cookies, cyber cookies. **

**Which we all know, are a lot better. XD**

_Thank you for your patience. ~_

_Onto the story …_

* * *

::::

**Last One Standing**

**By NinjaKittyx3**

::::

**Chapter 10: I love him.**

Toshi had awakened not long after Son was taken to the 'room', but, of course, Sho did not know of that, _yet_. Toshi apparently only smelled of off cake when he was sleeping… when he woke up it was a different story, but lets not go into details.

Toshi had awoken with all of his memories intact, unlike Sho, who was most likely suffering from amnesia. Sho was informed of his attack, and how Toshi had covered for them, and in return, been captured and almost beaten to death.

"They have weird guns here…" Toshi commented, leaning against Sho, who blinked.

"Weird guns?"

"Like… big things… not an AK… weirder…" Toshi tried to explain, using his hands as Sho observed. "They look like the should be in _Men In Black _or something."

"Like those big, silver things?" Sho asked, recalling the English movie.

"Yeah, only, not silver…"

"Ah." Sho hummed. "Okay."

"They're scary!"

"The guns or the people?" Sho asked.

Toshi blinked, then said slowly, "Both."

Sho nodded silently. He missed Kei so much. _What is he doing right now? Is he trying to find me? I hope he's not thinking I hate him because of the way I acted before. I love him, does he know that?_

* * *

Yi-Che glared at the letter on her table Kei had slammed down. What the hell? Okay, she knew these people had Toshi, Son and Sho, but they want Kei and her to go also? No way. What? Are they just going to tape directions onto the bottom of it. Slowly, Yi-Che turned it over, sighing in relief when it was blank.

Kei silently fumed, sitting it a corner to calm himself.

"Kei, get over here." Yi-Che said, "You look like an outcast, which you are, but not at this time."

"Tsk… outcast…" Kei mumbled as he calmly walked over. "Just what the hell am I meant to do? They didn't put the address on it, and they know there's something different about me."

"Relax." Yi-Che calmed him, looking at the letter. "They want us to go, only then will Sho be free."

Kei's eyes scrunched up. Not only would he have to sacrifice himself, but Yi-Che too, and that was something he did not want happening. "Yi-Che…"

She looked up from the piece of paper. "Yes?"

Kei walked over towards the front door and opened it, looking over his shoulder at her. "I cannot risk you, I lied, I know exactly where they are."

"But then you-" Yi-Che started.

"Yes. I don't care what you think." Kei turned his head back around and stepped outside, and just before he slammed the door, he muttered, "I'm going to save Sho."

The door slammed, leaving Yi-Che stunned. _Great, this is impossible. How does Kei know where they are?_

* * *

Slowly, Son's eyes flickered open, revealing a well-lit room, with plain white walls, and a drawer next to him with an alarm clock on it. Son bent his head, and saw that the clock read 8:30AM. Sighing, he turned around, only to stop at the pressure around his waist. Glancing down, he saw an arm around him that he was sure was not there a moment ago. Wait a minute…

"Hello there."

Son's head whipped around to the intruding voice, only to find out it was his man. (And that still sounds weird.) Oh boy.

* * *

**I'm not into this story anymore. D:**

**:::**


	12. Author's Note

**Last One Standing**

**Author's Note**

* * *

Hello everyone. It's Ninja.  
Yes, sorry it's not an actual chapter, but an Author's Note. I'm doing one because the question whether this story is discontinued or not has arose. I assure you, it is **not **discontinued. Yes, cue the cheers.

*cricket sounds*

………Okay well uh- *tumbleweed passes*

Oh my God! Surely someone's happy?! No?! SIGH.

Right, fine.

My true intention with this Note is to say that the fan fic has stopped momentarily. It will be continued, but when – I don't know. Give it a few months. I'll surely start it again once Death Note is completed, if not before. So, don't worry! But, don't attack me over this… do you know how hard it is to keep track of two multiple-chapter stories and remember all the fan fiction stories you read? It's hard. For me anyway. There will most likely be some filler chapters, as I have in all my fan fics. And yes, this means that Death Note will have them too. Filler chapters are like pointless fluff, or flashbacks to help you with the plot if you're stuck. I do them because it's common for me to get writers block a lot, and it lets the plot advance in my head while I leave you satisfied with the tiny chapters.

Anyways, here's an extract from the next chapter of Last One Standing. It's not a lot, but it's to assure you all that I've not died, and neither has any of the characters.

--

::::

**Last One Standing**

**By NinjaKittyx3**

::::

**Chapter 11:**

_Arriving at the 'scene of the crime', what Kei called it, was a bit unnerving, to say the least. So, they were keeping Sho here, were they? Whoever 'they' were. He hadn't tracked the scent to get there, oh no. This is where his undying love for Sho helped in locating him. Vampires have a sense of the whereabouts of their soul mates, and Kei wondered if he knew all along that he'd loved Sho but hadn't gotten over the self-hate to dwell on it enough._

--

Tell me what you think? It'd be helpful to persuade me to continue this earlier. To all my subscribers of this story, I love you. And to show you just how much I do, I'll list all your names here. XD.

**George2Bob1**_ – _You've reviewed all my chapters so far! You are my favourite reviewer for this story! (: If anything ever happens to me, you can have the story… *hands you the deeds* Please sign here?  
**KaienCross x3**_ –_ You review most of my chapters! Thank you so much!  
**Fused-Chappy**_ –_ Glad you enjoyed it, Mae-kun! (Yes, I think that highly of you that I call you '-kun'. (:  
**Elizibeth Snow**_ –_ You're welcome for the suspense. (: I hope you read that next chapter you were waiting for. You understand that sometimes people need breaks from stories, and I thank you for that. ^^  
**Tazzles**_ – _You couldn't have made me more happy when I seen your sweet review. Thank you so very much. (:  
**Twingem2**_ – _Of course there will not be bondage in my story, silly. ^^  
**Sayuri**_ – _Sadly, you didn't leave your page name and left it anonymous. I love you for your reviews, and don't worry! It'll be continued! Thank you~

There is not a lot of you, but I hope my comments to all of you have made you feel happy knowing that I am touched by your sweet and kind reviews. (:  
I love you all, and if I have missed you out, please let me know.

**Xx NinjaKittyx3 xX**

_Reviews make me happy. (:_


	13. Interlude I

**Warnings**:  
Rated M for later chapters including strong language and violence, with the occasional inappropriate-for-minors scene.  
If any of these offends you it'd be wise to turn back now, it'll save me the paperwork.

**Disclaimer**:  
Yes, I own Mood Child. I won it at the $1. 99 store.  
Honestly people, get real.  
Me no own. You no sue

**Author's Note:  
**Like, Gosh … an update. Are you serious? Why, yes I am. I appear to have the tendency to talk to myself, don't you think? I agree.  
Actually, this is a filler, much like the Bleach ones. It has nothing to do with the main story line; it is only to yet again remind the reviewers that I have not died. You can all thank **0928soubi at .jp** for this. (:

* * *

::::

**Last One Standing  
******

By NinjaKittyx3

::::

**Filler One: Nnnnnnngh!  
**

"No." Kei said sternly.

"Aw, come on." A fifteen-year old Sho complained. "It'll be fun."

"I don't want to."

"You don't think you'll like it?" Sho wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'm sure I'll love it, but you're too young to do this kind of thing." Kei said slowly.

Sho pulled Kei down beside him. "So? Is it illegal?"

Kei coughed. "Actually, I'm pretty sure it is. In this country, anyway."

"Then, let's do it!"

Kei laughed. "Interesting choice of wo- Ah! Sho! Don't put it in there!"

"Why not?" Sho was confused. "It goes here doesn't it?"

"It's too big! It wont fit in there!" Kei complained loudly.

"Come on, I wanna see this." Toshi encouraged.

"S-Sho…" Kei stuttered. "Don't do it…"

"Go, Sho!" Toshi laughed.

"Okay, is it good like this?"

"Sho…"

"What about this?" He adjusted it slightly.

"Ow! I told you that would hurt!"

"Then spread your legs so I can get a better view of what I'm working with here." Sho ordered. "There… all better."

"Somewhat…" Kei squirmed. "Why're we doing this? You're underage and- Nnnnnnnngh! ….Where'd you learn to do that?!"

"I was born this talent." Sho grunted.

Suddenly, the bedroom door swung open, and a very angry looking Shinji stormed in. "Right! Stop what you're doing right no-!"

"What?" Toshi asked innocently.

Shinji blinked as Sho hopped off of Kei, running over to Shinji and hugging him. Kei stood up, fully clothed, and admired his new earring in the mirror beside his bed.

"Look, Shinji!" Sho exclaimed. "I pierced Kei's ear for him!"

"Has quite a talent, that young one…" Kei said, walking over, ruffling Toshi's hair in the process.

"All the more reason to eat him now?" Shinji sneered.

Kei waved his hand. "I guess. Yuuuuuuuum" He grinned.

Sho laughed hysterically and jumped into Kei's arms. Kei lifted him up and held him like a toddler, but it wasn't like Sho was complaining. "I love you, Kei."

"Oh, geez…" Shinji grabbed Toshi, and was out the room faster than Kei could reply, which he did.

"Love you too." He nuzzled Sho's cheek playfully, before going after Shinji and the now kidnapped Shinji. Kei didn't get paid enough for this.

* * *

**So… did I get you? I hope I did. XD ****So, this is a little filler chapter because I felt the urge to write some KeixSho today, and yes, that means the next chapter has been advanced on, but is far from being published. D: Sorry.**

**Let me know what you think!**

_Reviews make me happy. (:_


End file.
